Brainwashing
by Shuriken Blades
Summary: Manga storyline. Ryuichi finds a new playmate. Ryuichi x Shuichi Yuki x Shuichi
1. Lime

Hey there! It's Ashley here with a new story! I've been hiding in my mine shaft too long I reckon. I recently read Gravitation Ex and all the previous 12 volumes before that. I would have to say that it was the best manga I've ever read. Not to mention that it's the best yaoi manga ever!

Basically, I've got a Lizzy McGuire thing going on here. This was first written in completely first person point of view, but when I got to about three-fourths done with the second chapter, I found that it was EXTREMELY, yes capitalized thank you, extremely hard to get a good story going, pointless of it being practically hilarious. I had to change it ALL to second person D:! Yes that's right. I changed all 3,000+ words for your personal enjoyment. But enough of about me, back to my genius story :D

**Prior warnings:** Pairings in this story include YuShu & RyuShu. It also includes sex scenes for both pairings. But I guess that since you went through the trouble of changing the search to include M rated stores, you probably looked forward to one. :D I do that too, hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime/manga. Or…anything. I'm so poor T.T

"Yuki."

"Mmm."

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"…."

"Yuki?"

"Oh, what?"

"I just asked you a question."

"Ask me again."

_I knew this game all too well. Oh, It didn't take much to learn it, the reason being it happened a good amount of times. Okay, a lot. It would start with me asking Yuki a question while he is typing a manuscript for a book extremely close to a deadline, he would half heartedly answer it, I would get mad thus following Yuki getting annoyed, Yuki kicks me out of the house, Yuki misses me, we have sex. I really don't like the routine, but boy is the make-up sex amazing. As much as I'd like to have sex with Yuki, well, who wouldn't, I wanted a serious answer this time. And if Shindou Shuichi couldn't have an answer, no one could! Or, just have some sex. One or the other was fine!_

_I decided to counter attack. I got up from my not-so comfortable spot the floor and walked over to Yuki's spot on the spinny chair. I slowly, but don't forget silently, wrapped my arms around Yuki's upper neck. Immediately I felt a strong response when my skin met his. Yes, we're going in the right direction. Following the arms I placed my head on the crook of Yuki's neck. As if on cue, Yuki immediately stopped typing and shuddered when he felt me place my head on his right shoulder._

"I asked you if am I sexy."

"…Huh?"

"You know…"

_I took the chance to lick him on the neck while the atmosphere was still right. Yuki tensed up, yes, yes this is going just as planned._

"Idiot."

"Huh? What's that? Is the great Yuki Eiri admitting that this super awesome man of a boyfriend is sexy?"

"Get off me."

"Aww, come one Yuki! I wanna know, I wanna!"

"If I answer will you shut up?"

"Yah!"

"No."

"No…what?"

"No."

"I'm not-"

"Sexy, yes."

"Yes?"

"Yep."

"I'm not…"

"No."

"Sexy?"

"Yep."

_Where was this conversation going? Oh well, that seemed like an answer to me!_

"Yuki I love youuuu!"

"Huh!? What the-!"

"Kiss me Yuki!"

"You're not sexy! You're an embarrassment!"

"I love you too, Yuki!!"

"Sto- where do you think you're putting your deformed hands?!"

"Let's make love, Yuki!!"

"Get off of me!"

"I'm sexy!! Yuki said I'm sexy!!….I think.." he realized.

"Idiot! Don't just stop undressing me when you realize your logic is that of a 8 year old's!"

"Yeah, because I'm-!"

"Please don't-"

"SEXY!!"

_I took the time to dress into my school girl outfit, just to make the moment feel special. Aren't I just the greatest?_

"You idiot, get over here and finish your job, you toilet hole!!"

* * *

"Stupid machine!! Give me back my 100 yen!! I know where you live!!"

_I kicked the stupid juice machine. Don't blame me, it's the machine. Its stupid. It stole my money. Stupid money. Money is for stupid people. Stupid NG. Yeah you heard me. This whole world is stupid! Because I can't get a single drink around here makes everyone stupid! Yeah even K! K you stupid person, walking towards me. You should cut your stupid long hair. Because it's stupid long hair. You're stupid K. I hate you K._

"K! Gimme some money! I'm thistyyyy!" Shuichi said as he grabbed his manager by the suspender strap. Politely.

"Save if for later Shuichi, I got some big news for Bad Luck!" K said as he pushed Shuichi to the floor.

"Really!?"Shuichi squealed as he got off of the floor.

"Really!" he answered.

"Really, really!?"

"Really really!"

"Really, really re-"

"Get your ass in the recording studio!" K shouted as he shot a bazooka at Shuichi in the direction of the recording studio.

_Stupid K._

* * *

"K! You didn't have to shoot me!" Shuichi whined at him as annoyingly as he could.

Suguru looked ready to start a rant, "Yeah K, one day you might seriously hurt Shindou-san! Think of what that might do to Bad-"

"Can it Fujisaki," Hiro sighed, "Let's just get this news over with, roger that K?"

_Thank you Hiro buddy! I don't know what I'd do with out you!_

K started. "Yes sir! Ahem."

_K said picked up this sheet of paper out of his pocket. I would imagine they were big bottomless pockets. I mean, really, how many guns does he plan to have appear out of nowhere? _

"As you know, Sakuma Ryuichi is returning to Japan from America to vacation a bit after some extensive movie filming. He has put it in the case that he wants to release a single, because quote: "Shuichi is the greatest singer ever!! I wanna sing with him forever and ever and everrr!!"

_K even took the time to dress up in a bunny costume. Not bad. Oh yes, the letter._

"So, he has asked of Shuichi, to release a duet with him for the occasion. As your loyal manager slash salary-man, it was my duty to accept the offer; regardless of what you think, Shuichi!"

_K patted me on the back oh so softly. Yes, so soft to the touch. So soft, he pushed me to the floor. Thanks Mr. Salary-man. Couldn't have done it without ya. Oh wait. Wait. It's all coming to me now. Sakuma-san…duet…singing…accepting…100 yen! Yes! It's all clear!_

"…I'm doing a duet with Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked dumb-founded.

"Yes! I'm so proud of you Shuichi!" K appeared in a woman's costume. "My little boy has grown up to be such a fine man don't you agree, Pa?" K said in a womanly voice.

"Yes, my son has exceeded my expectations for him and has grown to be a fine, fine man. Gay, but fine." K said in a manlier voice.

"K…please take off that sumo-wrestler costume…" Hiro said while mumbled into his hand.

…_Sumo…wait.._

"Hey!"

* * *

"So K dresses up in a sumo-wrester costume while he's imitating my father! I mean Jesus! Has he even met my father!? He thinks he can just barge in and tell me I'm doing a duet with Sakuma-san and then dress up to what he believes is my father!? Wait…hold on a minute…Have you even met my father!? Has Fujisaki met my father!? I gotta call my father down here some time, god damn! He can even bring my mother along-"

"You're doing a duet with Sakuma?" Yuki asked him. Politely.

Shuichi turned around. "Yah! Isn't that what the conversation was about?"

"Uhh, no, you got carried away with the "my father" part." Yuki answered.

"…Oh.."

Silence.

"I don't accept." Yuki abruptly stated.

"Accept what?" Shuichi asked.

"Sakuma."

"San?"

"Yep."

"You don't accept Sakuma-san?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Why not?…Oh, wait. Is it about him…you know.."

"Kissing you? Yes. Quite."

"Quite, huh?"

"Quite."

"Quite."

"Quite."

"…."

"I'm doing it anyways."

"No you're not."

"Yuh huh! Just watch me!"

"Quite."

"Oh, would you stop it with the quite!?"

"Not until you stop this duet from being released!"

"Nooo!"

"Quite."

"Aghhh!"

"Look, I don't want you to be exposed to him again. You don't know what I went through to forget him."

"Oh, so you can forget Sakuma-san so easily but not Kitazawa huh?"

_Ahhh fuck. Oh sorry kiddies. No bad language intended. _

"Fuck you."

"Well, fuck you too Eiri! I'm tired of you always including Kitazawa in everything! Just give it a damn rest!"

"No, you included him!"

"Nuuh uh!"

"Yuuh huh!"

_Let us skip the violence, yes?_

**3 minutes later:**

"Well, Fuck you!" Yuki said as he escorted/pushed Shuichi outside to the front step.

"Fuck you, Yuki!" Shuichi said while Yuki slammed the door.

_Blood was trickling down my mouth. That bastard hit me. He really hit me. Now that I think about it, I'm going to go back to NG to hit that machine. Stupid machine. Stupid Yuki. And you know what? Stupid sexy me._

* * *

_I spent the night at NG. It turns out I hit the machine so hard that all the drinks came out of the machine. Being the nice person I was, I didn't want to waste them all, sooo I just let nature take its course. I drank them. All. With the janitor, of course. It was fun as hell, don't get me wrong. That's how I ended up here. In Seguchi-san's office. I believe right now as we speak he's giving me a lecture on how NOT to spend an all-nighter at a corporate office building. Bullshit. Pure bullshit right here._

"So in that situation, I would recommend that you call up a relative or close friend to spend the night with. not at a corporate office building with a broken juice machine and a corrupt janitor. You may leave now, Shindou-san." he said with a smile.

_Eck, that thing creeps me out. Well, at least that thing is over. He led me out of his office and escorted me into the elevator. He pressed the lobby floor button and accompanied me until the doors opened and I got the hell outta there. Well at least I tried. Right when the doors opened something toppled me over. Ah, shit._

"Shuichi! I missed youuu!"

_Sakuma Ryuichi._

"H-hi there Sakuma-san-" Shuichi nervously muttered as he tried to adjust the body on top of him.

"Ryuichi." he corrected him.

"Eh…right-" he answered.

"Shuichiiii, Kumagoro huggles for you!" Ryuichi said as he pulled out and shoved the bunny, that has been who knows where and back, into his face.

"O-okay?" he asked.

"Hehehe!!" he laughed.

"Hehe…?" he answered.

"Ryuichi, I didn't expect you to arrive here until twelve," Seguchi-san bitterly said to Ryuichi, smiling his trademark scary grin. Ryuichi smiled. "Mmm! But Kumagoro couldn't wait to see Shuichi so he demanded we get here as early as possible!" Ryuichi smiled as he poked Kumagoro multiple times, presumably making his presence known. "Oh, well it's nice to see you again, Ryuichi." he said, wearing that yucky thing on his face again. "You too Tohma, hehe!" he exclaimed.

Ryuichi flinched. He stared at the bunny that was currently shoved into Shuichi's mouth and then smiled.

"Oh! Thanks Kuma, I almost forgot." Ryuichi said as he got his weight Shuichi, finally. The bunny was useful sometimes.

"Sooo, are you excited that we're gonna do a duet together?" He asked Shuichi playfully.

Shuichi tensed. "Eh, yeah I am, hehe.." he replied, very smoothly, at that.

"Great, Shuichi, you've gotten acquainted with Ryuichi already!" Called stupid K from a distance.

"K! I missed you too!" Sakuma-san squealed.

"Come on, Shuichi!" They both yelled from the balcony.

Shuichi jumped. "When did they-"

"Too slow!" K and Ryuichi both yelled as they carried/kidnapped him to the recording studio.

* * *

_For the next two days, it was mostly, uh, boring. Sakuma-san and I went over the lyrics, Yuki and I had awesome make-up sex, and to top it all off, we are going to sing the duet tonight. Yuki still disapproves of me releasing a single with Sakuma-san, but I told him to fuck off, which he did._

"Are you coming to the concert tonight?" he questioned Yuki.

"Nope." he answered.

Shuichi frowned. "Why not!" he pleaded.

"Busy."

"How far are you into your book?"

"Two hundred thirty four."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"How much more to go?"

"One hundred seventy six."

"God damn…wait how-"

"Estimate."

"Oh…Cool.."

"Yep."

Silence.

"Say, Yuki.."

"Yes."

"Do you like juice?"

* * *

"5 minute until show-time, Shindou-san!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

_Gods is this costume itchy. But I have to admit, I look pretty sexy. Irony. Ouch. Speaking of ouch, boy does my face hurt. Specifically, my lip. Where Yuki punched me._

"Hey! Can a guy get some juice around here!?"

"Shuichiii! You can share mine!!" Ryuichi obliged to him as he popped literally out of nowhere.

_Yes! I knew you would come around sometime Sakuma!_

"Ah, thank you Sakuma-"

"Ryuichi."

"Right."

_I politely-as-possibly snatched the juice out of Sakuma-san's hands. Minding my manners, I nervously smiled at him, receiving a harmless grin back from Sakuma-san. The juice was pretty good. I guess he really does have a good taste in juice, even if it is a store bought juice box. I prefer canned juice, but just as well. _

_Just smiling at Sakuma-san suddenly made me very, very nervous. A feeling coiled up in my gut and my breath suddenly hitched. I guess I really didn't take the time to realize that I was singing with THE Sakuma Ryuichi. It was from me staring at my ceiling listening to my Nittle Grasper CD, just dreaming of a day like this, to it actually coming true. Again. But this time it's for real. Wow. Cheesy. Heh heh._

"You okay Shuichi?" he interrupted Shuichi's train of thought.

"Oh! Uh, right, sorry. Heh." he replied nervously.

"Shuichi looks nervous, does he wanna borrow Kumagoro for good luck!?" Ryuichi suggested.

"I guess, if it's alright with you..?"

"No, Kuma loves Shuichi! And so does Ryuichi!"

_My heart skipped a beat._

"Uhhh…"

"Ahh! Shuichi! You got a boo-boo?!" Ryuichi gasped he started dramatically pointing his finger at Shuichi's lip.

_Ugh._

"Oh.. this is nothing really.."

_I looked at the floor. Why? No idea. I think I spotted a stick of pocky somewhere…_

"Kumagoro will heal everything from colds to cancer!!" He said as he put the doll on the other singer's head.

"Right.." Shuichi replied, nervously.

"One minute until show-time, Shindou-san, Sakuma-san!" called the woman crew-member again.

"Oh! A-Yes ma'am!" Shuichi called.

Ryuichi gleamed, "To the stage-pyon!!" he yelled as he grabbed Shuichi's ankle.

_Oh shit, not again._

"Hurry up Shuiichii!! Hehehee!!"

_I screamed. Like the little girl I was. I would have at least wanted to enter the stage NOT screaming like a girl, but ah, all's well that ends well, right? As soon as I heard the crowd screaming, I immediately started screaming louder. That damned Sakuma, what the hell was he trying to do!? Maybe he's trying to ruin me again, yeah, just like last time. Sakuma, you bastard, you always pick on the little guy! What are you, thirty two or something!? You don't look a day over sixteen you bastard! _

"Introducing the one and only: Shindouu Shuiichii!!" laughed Ryuichi as he ran to the center stage.

_Oh no. Oh dear.._

"Wait, what are you doing, Sakuma-san?!"

"Sakuma-saan?!"

"Saku- uwaah!!"

_I flew on the stage and landed on my left cheek, face first that is. Perfect, just perfect._

"Shuichi!! Wait up, hehe!!" he called running after Shuichi, occasionally waving to random fans.

_Oh, can it Sakuma!_

"O-ouch…" Shuichi whimpered on the floor, surrounded by screaming fans.

Pulling Shuichi's hand, Ryuichi lifted him off the stage floor, "Hehe, sorry Shuichi! I was just making an appearance for you, hehe!" he giggled. Annoyingly, at that.

Somehow through all of it, the Kumagoro doll remained in the same place, on top of Shuichi's head. Completely unmoved. Shuichi looked around at his surroundings. Insane-ridden fans surrounded the stage around him as they called Ryuichi and his names. He giggled and waved nervously at them, oblivious as to what to do.

"Shuichi."

He turned around to see Ryuichi behind him. He no longer had a playful grin, but a serious cold look. Shuichi took a nervous step back. He panicked as introduction of the song started. In Ryuichi's hand appeared a microphone. Smirking, he offered the mic to Shuichi. He gazed at him, frozen with shock.

"Wha-"

"Let's sing our hearts out, Shuichi." he grinned. Shuichi stared.

_I just stared into my idol's eyes. It's the same face that I have been seeing all those times before, in the past. I'm so jealous of him, yet, I know that were equals. I beat him at his own game before. He's no longer a singer. But I still cant help but feel that he's a god to me. _

_That's when I realized that this was Sakuma-san's game. He is playing a game with me. But not a demeaning, cold, ugly game again. He wants to sing with the one who admires him most. To make me better, to have more confidence. To know that he should no longer be considered my god, when he considers me his._

_I smiled._

"Yeah."

"You lose yourself in the crowd, with your cold eyes and closed heart

If you're just going to be wounded without searching for tenderness

Don't be afraid of the dark night as your colors fade each time you pass someone.

It's melody, gather up the lost pieces of your heart

So that someday you can laugh again, yeah

Just melody, you really have a gentle, innocent smile I'll always protect it

You won't be able to find the answer like one who knows good and evil

But find your feelings again, it's not too late

It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound

A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah

Just melody melody, don't forget it, even if we're far apart I can hear your melody

You were all alone and freezing

Feeling like even the light reflected in the window wouldn't shine on you

It's melody, gather up the lost pieces of your heart

So that someday you can laugh again, yeah

Just melody, being played on the score of time

Alone since the day you were born

It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound

A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah

Just melody melody, that song you sang once upon a time I swear I'll never forget it

You are my song

And I'll be with you

Friends will be friends

Forever and ever together."

_That night was a magical one at that. I learned that our concert had over a half-million people attending for one song, let alone an estimate of 20 million people watching the live broadcast world-wide. Later that night, I was informed that our single had sold over 4 million copies world-wide in one day. I never would have imagined that I could have sold such an amount in a day, or that I would even be up on stage with my idol again._

"Shuichi."

"Yah?"

_Then, again, I never imagined that my idol would kiss me once again; this time on a stage in front of millions of people and probably more to come._

**For Further Notice: **The lyrics above are English lyrics to the song: Melody by UVERworld.

The song is perfect for a RyuShu perspective :D.

If you think about it, the singer's voice does sound like a mixture of Shuichi's and Ryuichi's singing voices.


	2. Mango

**Authors Note: **I've updated :D! To tell you the truth I tried avoiding typing this thing because I was a jack ass. Sue me? Sure ;3. I'll win though :D. I had some after thoughts after I typed this chapter.

**Q: **Where the hell is Riku?

A:Mika has him ;D.

**Q: **Isn't Yuki supposed to be semi-blind?

A:They healed P:

**Prior warnings:** Pairings in this story include YuShu & RyuShu. It also includes sex scenes for both pairings. But I guess that since you went through the trouble of changing the search to include M rated stores, you probably looked forward to one. :D I do that too, hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime/manga. Or…anything. I'm so poor T.T

I hope I don't get any complaints about that, heh. Or law suits :O. I actually researched a lot for this chapter. I want it as accurate as possible ;). The point being, enjoy!

* * *

_I ran off the stage. You heard it right. Running away is always the right way to solve everything! I hate sarcasm! _

_But there was the problem about me living this down again. Yes, I considered running away. But how does Yuki feel about all this? He must be devastated! Or angry! Probably angry. He was right all along. God am I such a freaking idiot! Ha, for a second there you thought I was going to Yuki's to apologize, didn't you? You flatter me. Really. The truth is I'm going to Yuki's. To get my stuff. And possibly get furniture thrown at me. Which ever comes first. Probably the furniture throwing._

Shuichi put the Kumagoro bunny in his bag and stepped on to front step that lead to the front door.. He unlocked the door as quietly as possible. The apartment was left in the state that it always had been. No signs of anger drawn damage anywhere. Good so far.

"Shuichi? Is that you?" Yuki called from his study. Shuichi stopped cold footed in his tracks, frozen with fear.

_What do I do, what do I do!?_

"Mmm!" Shuichi whimpered. He took large tip toed steps toward the living room, away from the study Yuki was currently occupying.

_The next best thing to running away from your problems.. is to hide from them! Yes! Now, where to hide, where to hide…where to- Ah! Yes, behind the potted tree! I'm such a genius. Hahaha!_

As soon as Shuichi heard foot steps emerging from the room, he darted behind the tree.

"Shuichi?" Yuki called out.

No answer.

Meanwhile, Shuichi compacted himself in the corner behind the planted tree pot. He listened to Yuki's footsteps grow louder and then softer again, seeming to follow into the bedroom. Shuichi mentally sighed relaxed himself with relief.

"I didn't expect you to be home so early, Shu-chan."

Shuichi flinched. He looked up to see Yuki hovering above him, smirking.

That bastard.

"Yu-Yuki! H-Hi Yuki!" Shuichi stuttered as he crawled out of the corner and stood up to face him. He continued to laugh nervously and back up against the wall, obviously tense.

Yuki stared, "Any particular reason you're hiding behind the potted plant again?"

Shuichi gave him a sheepish excuse of a smile, "Uh no! No, I was just umm…"

Yuki stared.

"Taking a shit?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki frowned, "In the plant."

"Yah."

_Epic answer. Am I right? Wait. I am right. Regardless. Ha._

"Isn't that why we have bathrooms?" Yuki smirked.

"Yah."

"Idiot."

Yuki placed his hand on the wall and leaned in closer to his lover's face while Shuichi pressed himself against the wall rather nervously. Yuki slowly made contact with him and pressed his lips against Shuichi's. Slowly Shuichi's tense form loosened up and relaxed into Yuki's kiss.

Yuki pulled away from Shuichi, "It's good that you're home early, it leaves us with more alone time…" he whispered softly as he left trails of shivers down his neck. Shuichi gazed at him, confused.

"Ne, Yuki…" he fidgeted, "D-did you watch tonight's show?" Shuichi said as-relevant-as-possible. Yuki licked the edge of his cheek and made a trail down to his collar bone. He stared up at him reluctantly, "Nope," he said with a smile.

Immensely, Shuichi frowned.

_Bastard._

Shuichi tensed. "S-so you didn't see what happened..?"

Yuki looked up. "Why, what happened?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all, hehe!" Shuichi laughed with a forced smile.

Yuki stared. "Okay then." he said huskily. He abruptly grabbed Shuichi's hands and held them tight above his head while the other hand reached for the collar of his shirt. He roughly grabbed the neck of the shirt and pulled it down enough for the flesh of his chest to be exposed. Shuichi drew back at the sudden movement but made no move to resist. He looked away as Yuki started at his left nipple.

He grabbed the pink flesh by his front teeth and gently gnawed back and fourth, knowing Shuichi's weak-points. Shuichi jumped and shut his eyes, a guilty feeling growing larger by the minute. The guilt was painful. Really painful. Shuichi cringed as Yuki made no effort to pull down the shirt, rather ripping it off hastily. Yuki again connected his mouth with Shuichi's and kissed him while his hands traced the curves of his body. Shuichi made no response to Yuki's kiss, only continuing to close his eyes in remorse, his body shaking with disgust.

Concerned that he wasn't receiving any replies to his actions, Yuki pulled away from his kiss, "What's wrong?" he questioned. Shuichi continued to look away, his eyes never opening. He released his wrists from Yuki's tight grip and pulled both of his hands together to his chest. He let the wall support his body as he slid down the wall, tears welling in his eyes.

_I broke the ice._

"I'm sorry." Shuichi mumbled.

Yuki blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry." Shuichi cried harder. He sat himself against the wall and continued the cry, wiping the tears from his eyes. Yuki continued to stare.

He drew in air, "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." he choked as he wiped his eyes once more.

Concerned, Yuki kneeled down to face him. "Listened to what?" he said as he placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. Shuichi only cried harder.

_Stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it. Just, stop being nice to me.. Yuki.._

Yuki leaned in and placed his arms around Shuichi's neck, hugging him lightly.

_I shrank to his touch, wanting him to realize what he has done. Wanting to realize that he let Sakuma Ryuichi win. Again._

"Sakuma," Shuichi sobbed, "I let him do it. I let him do it again."

Yuki quickly pulled his arms away from Shuichi. "Eh?"

Shuichi continued to cry harder, his voice caving, "I let him kiss me. Again. Yuki.." He pulled his hands to his face and pressed them against his eyes. Shuichi grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Stop being so nice to me, Yuki! Just stop, please! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve any of this!" He yelled as he grabbed the collar of Yuki's shirt tighter, his right arm still covering his eyes.

"You found it in your heart to forgive me the first time, didn't you? Even though you knew that our relationship would never be the same. Now that I've gone and done it again, you'll never forgive me. Right, Yuki?" Shuichi cried as he loosened his grip on the shirt. Yuki stood up silently.

He let go of the shirt and buried his face in his knees, muffling his sobs, listening to them echo about the room. Yuki started to walk away.

Shuichi made an effort to reach out his hand towards him, but it was useless. Yuki entered the bedroom and shut the door, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

_I cried the rest of the night. Time seems to pass by so slowly when you're sad. I still felt the material of Yuki's shirt in my fingertips and the taste of tobacco in my mouth. I cherished them both because I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him any time soon. I fell asleep, still against the same wall behind the potted plant. Hiding. Hiding from a truth that I would never want to admit. That this relationship between Yuki and me was over. _

_That morning, I woke up with an empty house and a blanket over my body._

* * *

"Shuichi?" Hiro questioned him as he walked through the door. He stood up from his chair, obviously baffled. Hearing Hiro's sudden reaction, Suguru turned around as well and went to greet/interrogate him.

"Shindou-san? Where did you go last night?" Suguru poked him. "Something happened with Yuki." he frowned.

Shuichi flinched, "N-no, that's not it!" Shuichi laughed, "You've got it all wrong-"

"Well of course he would be mad Shuichi. You cheated on him again, this time in front of millions of people." Hiro smiled as he patted him on the back cheerfully. Shuichi frowned.

"How did you get past the hundreds of reporters in front of the building?" Suguru asked.

"Oh, those guys? I paid a pedestrian to distract them." Shuichi answered blankly.

Hiro and Suguru blinked. "With what?" they both asked.

Shuichi impassively stared. "He was a magician."

They both frowned.

Shuichi glared, "Well? Since I'm here shouldn't we go to work?" Hiro nodded and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yah! He'll get over it soon, I promise!" Shuichi smiled at him. Hiro smiled back.

"Come on! Let's do our best today -- uwaah!" He yelped as he flatly fell to the floor face first.

"Shuichi!!"

_Please don't tell me.._

"Oh, hi Sakuma-san." Hiro stated.

Ryuichi hugged him tighter. "Shuichi! Where did you and Kumagoro go last night? I missed you guys!" he pouted. Shuichi's eyebrow twitched.

Ryuichi continued to giggle violently. "Shuichi's hair smells like strawberries, woo hoo!" he giggled while he buried his face in his hair.

Shuichi uneasily tried to remove the larger singer off of him, but ended up lying on his back. "Last night was fun, wasn't it Shuichi!? Oh, where's Kumagoro? You guys had a sleepover, right? Was it fun!? Kumagoro is so fun to have sleepovers with, huh! I should know, me and Kumagoro have sleepovers every night! He's such a party animal, am I right? Geez -- Shuichi, what's wrong?"

_This position could possibly be a little awkwarder, think not?_

Ryuichi was currently straddling Shuichi, too naive to notice that the younger singer under him was feeling immensely uncomfortable under him. Reluctantly, Shuichi grabbed his idol's wrists and flipped him off of him, taking the chance to get up and run away. Ryuichi stood up confused, starting after him.

Hiro and Suguru blinked. Once. Twice. Then a fourth time. They were greeted with a long awkward, but fitting, silence.

"Wanna get a snow cone?" Hiro asked.

Suguru sighed. "Please."

* * *

"Shuichi! Where are you going!? Wait up!" Ryuichi called as he ran after the running form of Shuichi. He chased him all through the building, with reporters and paparazzi of all kinds chasing them as well, making it harder for him to follow him.

"Sakuma-san, if you would please give us your comment on what happened last night at Nippon Budokan?" a female reporter pestered him, catching up to him as she held a microphone close.

Ryuichi glared at her. "Yeah, fuck off!" he growled as he shoved the microphone away and sped up his pace.

"Shuichi! Was it something I did?" he cried. "If I did anything to make you angry, I'll apologize! Please, just tell me!"

Shuichi turned around abruptly. "Go away already!" he yelled. Ryuichi took the time to examine his face; his eyes swollen with tears, hair plastered against his face, and his lips pressed together tightly. Noticing Ryuichi stalled, he took the chance to run for it again, running faster than before. Ryuichi stood dumbfounded, reporters pestering him from all directions, watching his companion run off into the halls of the building. He ran after him again, guilt ridden and confused.

_Calm down. Calm down. I lost him. If I can just run up the stairs and go to the roof, I'll lose him for sure._

Shuichi started up the stairs and ran them up to the highest floor, taking breaks to catch his breath and to listen out for any other people following him on the stairs. He swung the door open and dashed, looking for a spot to hide and rest. He settled for a spot behind the roof entrance, quickly sitting down and catching his breath. He used the relative silence to gather all his raging thoughts, also listening out for any one that decided to follow him.

Shuichi sobbed quietly, occasionally wiping his tears with his left forearm.

_I'm right back where I started. I'm back where Sakuma-san kissed me for the first time and practically ruined my life. Where Yuki looked at me with disgust and didn't speak to me for two days straight! Those two days were horrible, weren't they? I can't imagine how much Yuki hates me right now. What does Sakuma-san want with me? He knows I'm married, but he still insists on playing this dirty, horrible game with me. Just how much does he hate me!? I wonder how long Yuki won't speak to me this time. Let's see, one kiss is two days. Times two equals, four days!? What if he doesn't speak to me for like, five! Or five and a half! Or a whole week! Dear Gods, noooo!_

"Nooo! Yukiii! I'll be good I swear, I'll be a good toilet hole! Anything but a week! Yukiii!!" Shuichi cried while slamming his head multiple times on the cement wall he was leaning on. He soon noticed while he was lost in his thoughts, he was not the only one present on the roof. Quickly, he turned around to face Ryuichi, looking at him rather awkwardly.

Ryuichi blinked. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah your fine," Shuichi flustered.

Silence.

Shuichi sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Go away." he sunk. Ryuichi looked away. "I came to apologize." Shuichi went uneasy.

"Last night, was a mistake. I'm sorry. I can understand why you would want to run away from me." he admitted sadly. He looked up, "But it just makes me angry, that's all. Writer-san treats you like doo doo, yet you love him so much. He doesn't understand how much you love him so he treats you like his little slave!" Ryuichi was no longer in his playful personality. He kneeled down next to Shuichi's form and tilted his chin with his finger. "I think I've told you once before, Shuichi. If you're going to be anyone's slave," he smirked, "You're mine."

Shuichi stared at him bewildered. He shook off Ryuichi's finger and looked at the ground. "Stop it. You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm only his slave and tool. No mistaking that." he stated, tears starting to well in his eyes. "I don't care if it's still a one sided relationship, though. I asked him to stay with me, and he did. As long as that he's with me, I'm fine. I can never be happier, even if he doesn't feel the same way as I do." He started raising his voice. "But because of you, things will never be the same! It's all your damn fault! Why do you hate me so much!? What have I ever done to you to make you do this to me!? I've worked so hard for this but you ruin it all! Why do you keep playing these games with me.." he cried. "What do you want from me!?" he shouted.

Ryuichi gazed at him, baffled, watching Shuichi continuing to cry into the crook of his arm, choking on the tears. He smiled, "Shuichi, I --"

Ryuichi jumped. Shuichi's cell phone then started to ring at that moment. Deja vu? The one and only Sakuma Ryuichi ring tone meant…

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered. Ryuichi frowned. He reached down in his pocket and pulled out the ringing cell phone. Hesitantly, he answered the call.

"Yes.." he questioned softly, his voice hoarse. There was a short silence before he spoke again. "Oh, y-yes." He looked at Ryuichi who was glaring to the side, waiting patiently.

Shuichi looked at the ground sadly. "Yes.." he answered. He quietly turned off the phone and put it back into this pocket while he stood up. He walked over to Ryuichi hesitantly. Shuichi stood above him

"Gimme 300 yen?" he pleaded while tugging his shirt.

Ryuichi blinked. "Haa?"

Shuichi cried. "I'm thirsty!"

He waved his arms frantically.

Ryuichi stood up. "S-sure, Shuichi.." he stared as he pulled out his wallet.

Shuichi leaped with glee.

"Kyaa! Sakuma-san is the coolest! Gimme!" he pouted as he snatched the coins from his idol's hands.

There was a long awkward silence.

Shuichi turned the other direction. "Be seeing you then."

"Bye bye-pyon." He blinked as he went the other direction.

* * *

"We are standing outside the building of N-G studios where it is believed that super stars Shindou Shuichi and Sakuma Ryuichi were having a secluded talk with just the two of them. A while ago we had witnessed Sakuma-san actually chasing Shindou-san down, leading them to the roof of the building. Of course we were denied entrance by the studio staff, so we are currently waiting for one or both of them to emerge from the building. Stay tuned for new updates and stories, so please don't go away!"

Yuki turned off the television. He softly sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts and worries together. The apartment was so quiet with out Shuichi that he could actually drop a stick of strawberry pocky and it would hit the floor. He had gotten so accustomed to him that he'd feel he could concentrate on his book with constant noise rather than constant silence. Just the feeling of having him around made him feel happy. He rubbed his temples. _Since when did I get so cheesy?_ He cringed.

There was a knock at the door. He got up from his seat on the couch and made as much noise to the door as he could to give the expected guest a pointer he was coming. He loudly swung open the door and examined the guest at the door.

Shuichi hiccupped.

"I''m home!" he yelled. He giggled and leaned against the door frame rather clumsily. He pulled a bottle of beer to his mouth and took a sip. "Yuki missed me!" he exclaimed as he looked at him seductively.

Yuki blinked. "Who let you have alchohol? You're not old enough to purchase that!" he grabbed the bottle. "I leave you alone for a day and you decide to get drunk?!" he tugged on the bottle. Shuichi tugged on the bottle harder. "Noo! It's mine!" he pouted.

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. "Who gave you permission to drink this stuff!?"

Shuichi frowned. "Corrupt janitor-san."

"I don't even wanna know.." Yuki sighed. You're drunk, Shuichi." he stated as he rubbed his temples.

Shuichi glared at him. "Shut up Hiro!"

"Oh, Give me that!" He shouted as he grabbed the bottle Shuichi was drinking.

"Yuki is mean." Shuichi growled.

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi, I was worried about you."

Shuichi paused. "Y-yes?"

_What the.._

He rolled his eyes. "Shuichi. I know you've waited forever to hear me say this, so I guess I'll make it up to you for everything you've done for me. Now, don't think that I'm going to be any nicer to you from now on, got it? You're the only person that I'd ever do more than once. Without complaining that is. So I guess it's safe so say," Yuki coughed hesitantly.

"I love you. You son of a bitch, Shuichi."

**For Further Notice:**

-Nippon Budokan is a stadium originally built for martial arts in Tokyo for the Olympics, but a lot of well-known bands play there occasionally. Usually super star bands, that's why I included that in there.

-There are vending machines that sell beer in Japan, usually for around 200-500 yen. Japan practically has a machine for everything. Better to ask what they _don't _have in machines.


End file.
